Wylie Burp and Tiger in 26 pictures of countries set in 1991 (DeviantArt stuff)
Here are the 26 pictures of Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) in their 26 worldwide cities countries set in 1991: 1.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Lumiere and Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast (1991) are in the USA cities such as: New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Brooklyn, Borough of Queens, Boston, Houston, Philadelphia, Manhattan, Phoenix, The Bronx, San Diego, Dallas, Georgia, San Jose, Indianapolis, Jacksonville, San Francisco, Austin, Columbus, Fort Worth, Charlotte, Detroit, El Paso, Memphis, New South Memphis, Baltimore, Boston, Florida, Orlando, Seattle, Washington, D.C., Denver, Milwaukee, Portland, Oklahoma City and Las Vegas set in November 22nd 1991 from USA. 2.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Lumiere and Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast (1991) are in the Canada cities such as: Toronto, Montréal, Calgary, Ottawa, Edmonton, Mississauga, North York, Winnipeg, Vancouver, Scarborough, Québec, Hamilton, Brampton, Surrey, Lavax, Halifax, Victoria and Windsor set in November 22nd 1991 from Canada. 3.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the Norway cities such as: Oslo, Bergen, Trondheim, Stavanger, Drammen, Fredrikstad, Kristiansand, Sandes, Sarpsborg, Skien and Tromsø set in December 5th 1991 from Norway. 4.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the Finland cities such as: Helsinki, Espoo, Tampere, Vantaa, Turku, Oulu, Lahti, Kuopio, Jyväskylä and Pori set in December 6th 1991 from Finland. 5.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the Sweden cities such as: Stockhölm, Göteberg, Malmö, Uppsala, Västeras, Örebro, Linkköping, Helsingborg, Huddinge, Jönköping and Norrköping set in December 6th 1991 from Sweden. 6.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the Iceland cities such as: Reykjavík, Kópavogur, Hafnarfjörour and Akureyri set in December 6th 1991 from Iceland. 7.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the France cities such as: Paris, Marseille, Lyon, Toulouse, Nice, Nantes, Strasbourg, Montpellier, Bordeaux, Lille, Rennes and Reim set in December 11th 1991 from France. 8.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the Belgium cities such as: Brussels, Antwerpen, Gent, Charleroi, Liége, Brugge, Namur, Leuven and Mons set in December 11th 1991 from Belgium. 9.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the UK cities such as: City of London, London, Birmingham, Liverpool, Leeds, Sheffield, Bristol, Manchester, Leicester, Islington, Hull, Cardiff, Bradofrd, Blackpool, Belfast, Plymouth, Nottingham and Oxford set in December 13th 1991 from UK. 10.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are in the Spain cities such as: Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia, Sevilla, Zaragoza, Málaga, Murcia, Palma, Las Palmas de Gran Canaria, Bilbao, Alicante, Córdoba, Valladolid, Vigo, Gijón, Eixample, L´Hospitalet de Llobregat, Latina, Carabanchel, A Coruña, Puente de Vallecas, Gasteiz/Vitoria, Granada, Elche, Ciudad Lineal, Oviedo, Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Badalona, Cartagenta, Terrassa, Jerez de la Frontera, Sabadell, Pamplona, Móstoles, Almería, Santander, Burgos, Albacete, Toledo, Ciudad Real, Salamanca, Logroño, Huelva, Cadíz, Badajoz, Tarragona, Lleida, Palencia, Marbella, León, Jaén, Ourenze, Girona, Telde, Lugo, Santiago de Compostela, Cáceres, Lorca, Avilés, Pontevedra, San Sebastián de los Reyes, Segovia, Mérida and Ávila set in December 13th 1991 from Spain. 11.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Mexico cities such as: Mexico City, Iztapalapa, Ecatepec, Guadalajara, Puebla, Ciudad Juárez, Tijuana and Ciudad Nezahualcoyotl set in December 13th 1991 from Mexico. 12.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Netherlands cities such as: Amsterdam, Rotterdam, The Hague, Utrecht, Eindhoven, Tilburg, Groningen, Almere Stad, Breda, Nijmegen, Enschede, Haarlem and Arnhem set in December 13th 1991 from Netherlands. 13.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Germany cities such as: Berlin, Hamburg, Munich, Köln, Frankfurt am Main, Essen, Stuttgart, Dortmund, Düsseldorf, Bremen, Hannover, Leipzig, Duisburg, Nürnberg, Dresden, Wandsbek, Bochum, Bochum-Hordel and Wuppertal set in December 13th 1991 from Germany. 14.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Austria cities such as: Vienna, Salzburg, Innsbruck, Graz, Linz, Klagenfurt, Bregenz and Sankt Pölten set in December 13th 1991 from Austria. 15.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Switzerland cities such as: Zürich, Genéve, Basel, Bern, Lausanne, Winterthur and Sankt Gallen set in December 13th 1991 from Switzerland. 16.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Portugal cities such as: Lisbon, Porto, Amadora, Braga, Setúbal, Coimbra, Queluz, Funchal, Cacém, Vila Nova de Gaia, Loures, Évora, Rio de Mouro, Odivelas, Aveiro, Amora, Corroios, Barreiro, Monsanto, Rio Tinto, Leiria and Faro set in December 13th 1991 from Portugal. 17.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Brazil cities such as: São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Salvador, Fortaleza, Belo Horizonte, Campinas, Brasília, Curitiba, Manaus, Recife, Belém, Porto Alegre, Goiânia, Guarulhos, Nova Iguaçu, Maceió and São Luís set in December 13th 1991 from Brazil. 18.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Chile cities such as: Santiago, Puente Alto, Antofagasta, Viña del Mar, Valparaíso, Talcahuano, San Bernardo, Temuco, Iquique, Concepción, Rancagua, La Pintana and Talca set in December 13th 1991 from Chile. 19.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Argentina cities such as: Buenos Aires, Córdoba, Rosario, Mendoza, San Miguel de Tucumán, La Plata, Mar del Plata, Quilmes, Salta, San Juan and Santa Fe de la Vera Cruz set in December 13th 1991 from Argentina. 20.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Colombia cities such as: Bogotá, Cali, Medellín, Barranquilla, Cartagena, Cúcuta, Bucaramanga, Pereira, Santa Marta, Ibaqué, Bello, Pasto, Manizales, Neiva, Soledad, Villavicencio and Armenia set in December 13th 1991 from Colombia. 21.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Peru cities such as: Lima, Arequipa, Callao, Trujillo, Chiclayo, Iquitos, Huancayo, Piura, Chimbote, Cusco, Pucallpa, Tacna, Santiago de Surco and Ica set in December 13th 1991 from Peru. 22.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Greece cities such as: Athens, Thessaloníki, Pátra, Piraeus, Lárisa, Peristéri, Irákleion, Kallithéa, Acharnés, Kalamariá, Níkaia, Glyfáda, Vólos, Ílion, Ilioúpoli, Keratsíni, Khalándrion and Néa Smyrni set in December 13th 1991 from Greece. 23.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Australia cities such as: Sydney, Melbourne, Perth, Brisbane, Adelaide, Hobart, Canberra, Darwin, Gold Coast, Newcastle and Townsville set in December 19th 1991 from Australia. 24.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Denmark cities such as: Copenhagen, Arhus, Odense, Aalborg, Frederiksberg, Esbjerg, Randers, Kolding, Vejle, Horsens, Hvidovre, Greve and Herning set in December 20th 1991 from Denmark. 25.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Ireland cities such as: Dublin, Cork, Dún Laoghaire, Luimneach, Gaillimh, Tallaght, Waterford, Swords, Drogheda and Dundalk set in December 20th 1991 from Ireland. and 26.Wylie Burp and Tiger from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) with Jake and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under (1991) are set in the Italy cities such as: Rome, Milan, Naples, Turin, Palermo, Genoa, Bologna, Florence, Catania, Bari, Messina, Verona, Padova, Trieste, Brescia, Prato and Taranto set in December 20th 1991 from Italy. Note: This picture is look-like the collage. from DeviantArt: SuperKNDFan Category:My art STUFF